Waiting For You
by AdamLL
Summary: Often times the person we love doesn't love us back. Vanessa turns to a friend when her world falls apart. Maybe the person she is meant to be with was not the one she expected.


Vanessa walked up the hill hoping to find Forde in his favorite napping spot. Sure enough he was there underneath his tree, as he liked to call it. His eyes were closed but he had a huge grin on his face. He must be dreaming. He was such a strange person, different from almost everyone else in the army. He wasn't wearing his red armor like usual and his long blonde hair wasn't in a ponytail. He must have taken the day off.

"Hey Vanessa."

She stopped surprised. "I thought you were asleep and how could you tell it was me?"

Forde opened one of his bright green eyes. "I already told you I can feel your energy. Shows how much you listen." He leaned up on his elbow for support. "Of course I really shouldn't be surprised because I'm not Innes, so you don't remember every word I've ever spoken."

Vanessa's face dropped. Innes...It stung to hear his name. His face after she confessed her love for him flashed in her mind. 'Vanessa, I don't see you in that way.' She couldn't bear to be in his presence anymore. She couldn't handle his pity.

"Must you always be like this?" She asked quietly, feeling hurt and a little annoyed.

"Like what? This is who I am. If you don't like it, no one is asking you to stay."

Why was he being so defensive?

"Just stop it!" She shouted, letting her anger get the better of her. She felt her face get hot and she was embarrassed by her outburst. Her eyes filled with tears but she quickly wiped them away. Forde just sat in silence probably not knowing what to say. She laid down beside him and looked up at the sky through the branches. She laughed as the tears came again.

"I'm a mess. It's so funny to me...I've spent the last three years of my life chasing after a guy that never saw me as anything more than a loyal soldier, a friend. Most sane people would say I'd wasted my time, but I still don't see it that way. I trained night and day so I could protect him. I wanted him to notice me, to see how hard I was working. I cut food I loved out of my diet so that I might look desirable in his eyes. I would have given my life for him in an instant. I loved him with my entire being. He was perfect to me." She stifled a sob. "People would say he was cold and calculating but I knew different. When we were alone I saw more. I saw a side no one else ever did. He could be kind and gentle. He even joked with me on occasion and not in a mean way. When he smiled my world seemed brighter. I was so happy just being around him. I have become a better person because of him and no one can take that away."

She wiped her eyes and looked over at Forde expecting him to make some jab about her talking too much. She did just unleash everything all at once. "Am I a fool?"

He put his hand over hers and she instantly felt butterflies. It was a strange feeling. She realized just then that Forde had never touched her before. She pulled her hand away.

"Vanessa, my heart really breaks for you. You deserve every happiness. I wish things were different. I wish I could take the pain you're feeling away."

The pleading in his voice sounded genuine. "No...this isn't the Forde I know. Where is the joke?"

Forde smiled sadly. "You're right. Innes can jump off of Valni Tower for all I care." His sadness turned into laughter.

Vanessa smacked his face playfully and sat up hugging her knees to her chest. "I think I misunderstood you, Forde."

Forde sat up too. "Yeah? So you understand me now?"

"I think so...You work for everyone behind the scenes. I've seen the way you are with Kyle and Franz. They trust you and look up to you. I know how you've helped me. You always have to disguise it with some mischief, but I see the good you do for others. You act lazy but you work hard to make everyone around you happier. When it comes down to it you are there for your friends."

Forde looked shocked. "Wow. I didn't realize you had feelings for me, Vanessa. Two love confessions in one day? You sure get around."

Vanessa turned bright red again. "Feelings!? I don't have feelings for you!"

"That's a shame, because I do for you." He was being completely serious. "I'm no prince and I'm no good with feelings, but I do love you. Everything Innes is to you, you are to me...if that makes any sense?"

Vanessa felt her cheeks. "I don't know what to say...Forde...I.."

"Don't say anything. I can see it on your face."

Vanessa shook her head. "No I just need time to think."

Forde looked down. "It was too soon. It will take time to lose those feelings for Innes. Just know that I will be waiting. I've waited this long already, I know I can wait a little longer for someone as special as you."

"Thank you, Forde. If it's ok with you I'd like to sit and watch the clouds a little longer."

Forde smiled. "Sure that would be just fine."


End file.
